


Enticement

by vix_spes



Series: MI6 Cafe Spectre Prompts [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the attraction with Q is that Bond is constantly finding new details that turn him on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enticement

It seemed as though Bond had searched all over Vauxhall for Q by the time that he found him in one of the places that he had least expected to find him; the gun range. In between missions, Bond had become far too bored in his flat, picking up and discarding half a dozen things when they couldn't hold his attention before finally deciding to try MI6 for some amusement. There were very few double-0's out on missions so the likelihood of Bond being able to entice Q away from his work for something, anything, were quite high.

The only problem that he had was that, once he got to Vauxhall, Q was nowhere to be found. No amount of searching in Q-branch and R&D proved fruitful and the few minions that he asked were clearly new hires because they simply 'meep-ed' at him or scurried off. Q wasn't in the pool, which he occasionally used or the gym – not that Bond had expected to find him there anyway. Bond even went to the extent of searching both medical and the executive offices, skulking around both so that he didn't get caught and either dragged in for mandatory tests or sent out on another mission. It was only when Bond headed back to Q-branch feeling more than a little disheartened that he ran into R who informed him that Q could be found down in the gun range.

More than a little curious about why Q would be in the gun range, Bond headed towards the tunnels that housed the gun range. While the range was technically available to any employee of MI6 who could use a gun, it was predominantly used by field agents and the double-0's in particular. Casting a quick glance at the schedule kept by the door as he picked up a pair of ear protectors, he saw that the only person with space booked was Q even as he heard the sound of shots being fired steadily. Bond was now definitely intrigued. Not bothering to put on the ear protectors, he ambled down the range to the very last lane where Q had set himself up.

Once there, he leant against the wall and took in the sight in front of him. Q had a table set up with a number of guns lined up on it along with his laptop and a sheaf of notes, intermittently stopping to take notes on something or other for the gun in question. Not bothering to announce his presence, Bond simply watched, realising after a few seconds that the gun Q was currently using was Bond's preferred Walther.

Turning his attention to the targets at the other end of the lane as Q started shooting, Bond felt the crotch of his trousers grow tighter as Q hit the target every single time. All of them kill shots as well. Well, this was something new. Bond had long known that he found intelligence attractive and, after he had seen Q in action in his domain, also acknowledged that he found competence rather attractive but he had never actually thought that he would find himself turned on by competence.

And Q was more than simply competent. His form was perfect and he didn't even flinch from the recoil, not that there was much with a PPK. He was certainly a better shot than the majority of field agents, if not all of them. Hell, he was displaying what was practically double-0 proficiency.

Bond had never been so turned on by somebody firing a gun before.

"Is there a reason that you're staring at me, Bond?" Q didn't bother to look at Bond while he spoke, instead turning and selecting the next gun – a .44 Magnum that had significantly more recoil than the Walther and wasn't generally standard issue amongst agents.

"Do I need a reason to stare at my lover?"

Bond eased himself off the wall and sauntered towards Q, slipping the ear protectors completely off Q's head and tossing them in the direction of the table, even as he plastered himself against Q's back. Wrapping one arm around Q's waist, the other fitted over Q's hand on the gun, raising it up to take aim at the target before firing off a round. With them being so close, Bond could feel Q's every breath, the way that his body flinched back slightly into Bond's with the recoil of the heavier gun before he lowered their arms.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

Bond smirked as Q's arch tones turned into a hiss of pleasure as Bond nipped at his ear lobe, simultaneously easing the gun out of Q's hand and ensuring the safety was still engaged.

“What do you think I'm doing?”

“I think you're disrupting my work, Bond and generally making a pain of yourself. Now, answer my question.”

Bond answered the question with another question instead, noticing that Q didn't try to get out of his hold at all with a smirk. He continued to nuzzle at Q's neck, leaving occasional nips and kisses until he felt Q soften fractionally. Only then did he speak.

“Do you have any idea how fucking turned I am from watching you? So fucking hot handling those guns.”

Q squeaked as he was spun around and hoisted up onto the table that he had been using to hold his laptop, Bond sending the guns clattering to the floor and papers flying across the lane. Bond then stepped in between Q's legs, pressing them together from hips to knees so that Q could feel how hard Bond was.

“I never realised that you had a gun kink, Bond.”

“I wouldn't go quite that far, Q. Maybe a 'you firing a gun' kink would be more apt.”

“Is that so. And what do you intend to do about it?” Q wrapped his arms around Bond's neck, curiosity tinging his voice.

Bond leant forward, nipping at Q's bottom lip, even as his fingers started unfastening Q's trousers. “What do you think I intend to do about it?”

“Oh no. No, no, no. Bond, this is work. We are not doing it here, it's not sanitary. Do you know how many health and safety regulations we'd be breaking?”

Bond swooped in and kissed Q hard before pulling back, tugging off Q's shoes before starting to make quick work of his trousers. As he did so he noticed that, despite Q's protests, the dampness of his trousers and boxers meant that he wasn't as against this as he was making out. “Q, do I look like I care about health and safety?”

Bond smiled wickedly as he knelt down, throwing Q's legs over his shoulders as he did so and taking in the smell that was pure Q and one that he was becoming more than a little addicted to. Spreading Q's arse cheeks, Bond caught the slight sheen of Q's slick already starting to trickle down his thighs. He pressed a few kisses along Q's inner thighs, feeling Q squirm at the feel of slightly stubbled cheeks on sensitive skin.

“Bond, seriously, what the hell do you think you're …. oh fucking … James!”

Bond winced at the shriek that ripped itself from Q's throat as Bond licked a stripe from Q's perineum to his tail bone. He loved that Q was vocal about his pleasure, absolutely adored it, but he knew that if the noises Q made drew attention from anybody passing the gun range then Q would have his balls for an executive desk toy. Not that he had any intention of stopping. Instead, he repeated his actions, not stopping when one of Q's hands flew to the back of his head, clutching at the short blond strands as best as he could. Instead, he simply spread Q's arse cheeks wider and returned to lap at Q's hole, relishing the noises that Q made as he did so. He couldn't help but feel smug as he felt when Q's thighs tightened around Bond's head like a vice, ensuring that Bond couldn't move even if he wanted to.

This was what he called amusement.

Only when Q was practically dripping from a combination of his own slick and Bond's saliva did Bond pull back only to slip his fingers into Q inside. As wet as Q was, two fingers slid straight into him without difficulty and Bond wasted no time in adding a third. Q was desperate for more, rutting back onto Bond's fingers eagerly even as his hands scrabbled for purchase on the table. Bond had no intention of giving it to him though. He wanted to tease Q as much as he possibly could, to draw it out until Q was begging for him. To that intent, he fingered Q slowly, making sure that he avoided the one place that Q really wanted him to touch.

Bond grinned to himself as Q proceeded to turn the air blue with his language as a result of Bond's actions. This was what Bond delighted in. Q was always so put together, so professional. He never lost his calm collected manner, even if a mission was going to shit he never let that come across on the comms. So, of course, Bond loved stripping that control from him whenever he could. He loved that he could reduce Q from his snarky retorts and responses to everything to a litany of filth and then simply babbling when even expletives were beyond him. Deciding to take pity on Q considering that they were in a public place and not wanting anybody else to see Q like this, never mind that they shouldn't be doing it, Bond hooked his fingers inside Q so that they finally grazed over Q's prostate.

That was all it took. Bond had taken so long eating Q out and then fingering him that Q was already on the brink of orgasm. All it took was that little hook of Bond's fingers and Q's back was arching like a bow, screaming Bond's name as he came, the sound echoing around the subterranean space.

Getting up off his knees Bond kept his fingers moving inside Q, continuing to finger him even though Q was undoubtedly over-sensitive from Bond's ministrations after his orgasm. Unbuttoning his trousers, he took himself in hand, thrusting quickly into his hand, flicking his thumb over the head of his cock to spread the pre-come that had gathered there. Leaning down to leave another series of bruising kisses, this time along Q's upper chest and neck, Bond gave a sharp twist of his wrist and came with a loud moan into Q's shoulder, adding his own come to the mix of slick and semen covering Q's stomach and thighs.

“You're a bastard, you know that?”

Bond smiled at the breathless tone of Q's voice, leaning over Q's limp body to give him a filthy kiss. “Yes. But you love me anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/208639.html)


End file.
